CaveClan
C A V E C L A N---- « Obedience is key if you desire to get out alive. » S Y N O P S I S CaveClan is a dark-realmed Clan that follows the religion of the Five Gods. This Clan has hints of sexism, and other dark topics, and relies heavily on a leadership form of dictatorship. The top three highest ranks hold the most power, and all under must obey, or drastic punishments may occur. In CaveClan's forest, is a large predatory jaguar with rabies whom roams their land; this mighty beast is known as Kutagro, and is CaveClan's main enemy. Located in the mountains, CaveClan consists of nocturnal domesticated felines, known for their blood-thirsty, insane natures and personalities. This Clan contains mainly rogues and loners, and scorns the lives of kittypets. If you don't like how this Clan works, then do not join or complain. |-|LIMITATIONS= |-|MEMBERS= #aime-moi#3793 — Grumblestar #Pluto#8896 — Cherryblossom #lilpeep#3740 — Pouncepaw #Heavenly#3569 — Deijah #death valley#3836 — Nightglacier, Pinethistle #lib#5434 — Achelois #ʀʏᴀɴ#6730 — Hollowheart, Dominick #batboy#4119 — Cutpaw #idontwannabeyouanymore#1956 — Cody, Vamp #Mockingjay108the2ndd#0655 — Angeldust #LilacPryde#2840 — Dahliasong #hellpme#6244 — Stagtail #Smh.#3169 — Marsh, Corpsepaw #retrievers#4745 — Sagefeather #Shinelen#7028 — Creekpaw #KantøKisses#2469 — Rougetail #fr e sh avoca do#0657] — Grimnight #cady#2375 — Hawktalon #tortillaa™#2579 — Balia #FloridianTumor��#7579 — Mistyfern #Sylvia♥#4386 — Sharppaw #dontwastemytime#3025 — Sorrowkit #stoopid#3019 — Blacksquirrel #Ratty#4465 — Garlicstone #GUTWRENCH#8743 — Bearsnarl #no™#5720 — Marisole, Joaquin #hopeless sushi#4905 — Cloudedlake, Hune #memories suck#7260 — Crownose #hayley#9580 — Deercurl, Joseph #Papá grande™#7313 — Sleepypaw #heck#9258 — Glenn, Snaptooth #Alli#6209 — Zenoleap #lololaurenn#7061 — Twigkit #Storm#5723 — Stormfall #sharpest tooth#8593 — Reedpaw #syyykesss#1993 — Sykes #banditø#7619 — Grizzlykit #GenderqueerWriter#0651 — Iriskit #affectionate drug cartel#2031 — Sin #Monsterous#1988 — Parrotchirp #La Douleur Exquise#9450 — Clovermask #gaions#3927 — Jasperspark, Nico ##8299 — Quailkit |-|BANISHED= #uwu#8182 — left before trial — forever #actual trash#7849 — left before trial — forever #♡Doux Amour♡#7463 — disrespect — forever #XXtundraXX#6795 — disrespect — forever |} L O R E |-|SUPERSTITIONS= Red eyes symbolize power. More respected than the black-blooded cats, red eyes show a cat is destined to be leader. However, they are trained, and fight to the death against the black bloods. If they lose, then they were a false cat, and aren't buried as to punish the ghost of the dead cat for an eternity. Crows symbolize impending death, destruction, and despair in any way or form. An Eclipse is the only time CaveClan truly becomes fearful. The ghosts of the dead arise, and mainly consist of enemies and traitors. This is the only time the ghosts can inflict true harm on the living, and may even kill a living cat. |-|CEREMONIES= All kits gain a cut on their legs (which will heal), to see if they obtain royal black blood. If a cat obtains black blood, they become part of the Royal Court, which symbolizes higher power. Once a year, the black-blooded cats fight to death to gain leadership. Once a month, a cat with regular blood may challenge the leader for their rank. If the leader wins, they stay in power and may exile or kill the challenger. If the challenger wins, they may exile or kill the leader. To become a warrior, an apprentice must sneak into the Kutagro Cave, and take a bone from its nest. If said apprentice returns back alive, they shall become a warrior. |-|THE KUTAGRO= The Kutagro, the forest beast, is a large cat-like monster that seems to have rabies. The Kutagro lives in the forest, and is often avoided as to not die at its paws. CaveClan uses this ghastly beast to punish traitors. Once a cat is seen as a traitor, they're tied in the forest, where the Hanging Trees are. If a cat gets free of the binds, they must escape the Kutagro to keep their lives. They may not return back to CaveClan. |-|THE FIVE GODS= The Five Gods is the religion CaveClan follows; Katari, the God of Life, is CaveClan's enemy, as he sent the monster known as the Kutagro. M E M B E R S |-|HIGH RANKS= |-|BULK RANKS= |-|PRISONERS= M I S C . |-|FORMS= |-|EDITORS= |-|CREDIT= *Credit to Hayley for the format/coding. *Credit to Irene for the pixel heads. Category:Clans